polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Maltaball
Republic of Maltaball |nativename = : Repubblika ta' Maltaballun |founded = September 21, 1964 - Present December 13, 1974 |onlypredecessor = British Maltaball |predicon = British Malta |image = Hospitaller_order_of_malta_by_kaliningradgeneral.png |caption = I AM OF NOT ARABIC!!!! |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic |personality = Lazy, Hardworking, Psycadellic, Bad driver, churchy Catholic, Anti-Social, Dank. |language = Maltese English Italian |type = Semitic |capital = Vallettaball |affiliation = Commonwealthball EUball UNball |religion = Christianity * Catholicism Atheism Islam |friends = EUball Vaticanball Father Sovereign Military Order of Maltaball Tunisiaball Gibraltarball Cyprusball Franceball Switzerlandball Germanyball Belgiumball Luxembourgball Netherlandsball Austriaball Monacoball Italyball Australiaball Libyaball |enemies = Arabs |likes = (Junior) Eurovision, Deus, Mediterranean sea, more Deus, Buzzfeed, being rich, Air Malta, tourists, being popular, Grandayy |hates = Everyone who not Catholic, especially kebabs, being unknown, Being called Arab/Latin, Greg Heffley (You offended ma people!) |intospace = M-maybe? |bork = Deus deus |food = Fenkata(Rabbit stew), cheesecakes, pastizzi, Gbejniet. |status = U-um, there's.. of q-quite a lot of Polish in of h-here.. p-please leave, I-I wantings to of be alone! |notes = I-is the of only S-Semite that can into both E-Eu-Europe and EU! |reality = |gender = Femalecaption |military = Awesome! }} Maltaball, officially the Republic of Maltaball, is an island country living in the Mediterranean Sea. The country is divided into 5 regions, including the capital Vallettaball located in the South Eastern Region, giving him a total area of 122 square miles, making him the 186th largest country in the world, a European microstate. As of 2018, he maintains a population of about 475,700 inhabitants, the smallest of all EUball member states. He is also the Homeland of Meme Lord Grandayy. History Malta has been inhabited from around 5200 BC, since the arrival of settlers from the island of Sicily. A significant prehistoric Neolithic culture marked by Megalithic structures, which date back to c. 3600 BC, existed on the islands, as evidenced by the temples of Mnajdra, Ggantija and others. The Phoenicians colonised Malta between 800–700 BC, bringing their Semitic language and culture. They used the islands as an outpost from which they expanded sea explorations and trade in the Mediterranean until their successors, the Carthaginians, were ousted by the Romans in 216 BC with the help of the Maltese inhabitants, under whom Malta became a municipality. After a period of Byzantine rule (4th to 9th century) and a probable sack by the Vandals, the islands were invaded by the Aghlabids in AD 870. The fate of the population after the Arab invasion is unclear but it seems the islands may have been completely depopulated and were likely to have been repopulated at the beginning of the second millennium by settlers from Arab-ruled Sicily who spoke Siculo-Arabic. The Muslim rule was ended by the Normans who conquered the island in 1091. The islands were completely re-Christianised by 1249. The islands were part of the Kingdom of Sicily until 1530 and were briefly controlled by the Capetian House of Anjou. In 1530 Charles I of Spain gave the Maltese islands to the Order of Knights of the Hospital St.John of Jerusalem in perpetual lease. In 1565 Ottoman Empireball attacked them but they won, causing Ottomans to lose their impression of invincibility. Franceball under Napoleon took hold of the Maltese islands in 1798, although, with the aid of the UKball, the Maltese were able to oust French control two years later. The inhabitants subsequently asked Britain to assume sovereignty over the islands under the conditions laid out in a Declaration of Rights, stating that "his Majesty has no right to cede these Islands to any power... If he chooses to withdraw his protection, and abandon his sovereignty, the right of electing another sovereign, or of the governing of these Islands, belongs to us, the inhabitants and aborigines alone, and without control." As part of the Treaty of Paris of 1814, Malta became a British colony, ultimately rejecting an attempted integration with the United Kingdom in 1956. Malta became independent on 21 September 1964 (Independence Day). Under its 1964 constitution, Malta initially retained Queen Elizabeth II as Queen of Malta, with a Governor-General exercising executive authority on her behalf. On 13 December 1974 (Republic Day), it became a republic within the Commonwealth, with the President as head of state. On 31 March 1979 Malta saw the withdrawal of the last British troops and the Royal Navy from Malta. This day is known as Freedom Day and Malta declared itself as a neutral and non-aligned country. Malta joined the European Union on 1 May 2004 and joined the Eurozone on 1 January 2008. Today, Malta is known for its record of having the highest average lifetime age. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors How to draw Drawing Maltaball is almost simple: #Divide the basic circle shape into two vertical stripes, white and red. #Draw a grey cross on the top-left corner. #Draw the eyes and you have finished. Relationships Friends * UKball - Father, raised me. * EUball - Gib monies plox. * Gibraltarball - Cute baby bro. * Cyprusball - Amazing big bro, look up to yuo. Neutral * Tunisiaball - We both can into Semitic, and lots of Maltese people have come to yuor clay in the past. Yuo are the only Muslim I can of trust, I guess. * Italyball: Am not part of Italia! They has no monies! Tried to steal me from the father in 1942, but failed. Why did yuo send boat full of Arabs to me? Enemies * Arab Leagueball - I AM NOT ARAB, I AM MALTA!!! Gallery Byz-Little Honey.png Ob3uq0id2e631.png|Patriam Magi Malta Magica (artist: hasuminskaya) Comic_1.png C053u4y.png|credit from AndyRedditor V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball C344DTk.png Malta, You are of Genius.png Europe be not for Semites!!.png Smokes like a Turk.png 28bw7iw2298x.png The Semites.png TYCRAOn.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png History of Europe.png Malta.png Malta Helping.png Malta_Speaks_1.png History of Malta Languange.png Links * https://www.facebook.com/Maltaball-869354503185241/?fref=nf%7CPage }} zh:馬爾他球 Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Semites Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Maltese Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Red White Category:Conspiracy Category:Maltaball Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Tea Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Island Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Microstates